Ruby Sheridan
Ruby Sheridan is a supporting character of Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again. Ruby is the estranged mother of Donna Sheridan-Carmichael and grandmother of Sophie Sheridan. Ruby was once also the lover of Fernando Cienfuegos. Ruby is portrayed by famed singer and actress, Cher, who mostly inspires the character. Mamma Mia! (2008) Ruby Sheridan is mentioned several times throughout the film. Donna implies that Ruby is deceased, remarking that someone "up there has it in for me" and then joking it's her mother, to which Tanya Chesham-Leigh replies, "Oh, and wasn't she a ray of sunshine.", implying that Ruby was a very unpleasant person. This implication implies that she and Ruby do not like each other. Ruby is again mentioned by Rosie Mulligan and Tanya who suggest the abusive ways she behaved towards Donna when Donna became pregnant with Sophie, say that Donna had brought it all on herself and apparently calling her "a stupid, reckless little slut." It is clearly claimed in the film that when Donna became pregnant with Sophie, Ruby refused to help her and told her not to bother to return home, possibly because of her conservative-Catholic faith. Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again (2018) In 1979, Ruby is absent for most of the film, not appearing at her daughter's graduation (which wasn't a surprise to Donna), but is mentioned offscreen. In the present day, Ruby Sheridan was invited to the grand reopening of the Bella Donna, but Sophie tears up her invite knowing she wouldn't turn up or leave Las Vegas. She arrives at the Greek island of Kalokairi in a helicopter announcing her arrival Ruby admits to Sophie at the bar, that Sky helped bring her to the island and that the reason she's here is because of Sophie and has decided to commit to being "a grandmother." Sophie then tells her that she's 25 years too late; Ruby says they should move past that; for being a grudge-holder could make one fat. During the grand reopening of Bella Donna, she is seen crying and wiping away a tear after Sophie's tribute to Donna (I've Been Waiting For You; which possibly represents Ruby regretting how badly she'd treated her only child in the past). Ruby criticizes her granddaughter's singing how she would do so if she weren't a loving relative, and admits as a grandmother she is so proud that she could combust, and Sophie has glitter in her veins, which she gets from her. She is then reintroduced to her former lover Fernando Cienfuegos, with whom she reunites with ("Fernando") She is then seen loved up with Fernando at the christening of her new great-grandson and before entering the chapel, she assures Sophie that Donna is always with her. She, along with the other main characters, sing Super Trouper before the credits, and makes amends with her daughter, Donna, who was brought back to life by the power of music. Behind the Scenes *Ruby Sheridan appears in Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again, portrayed by famed American actress and singer, Cher, often named the Goddess of Pop. Category:Main Characters Category:Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again characters Category:Lovers Category:Alive Category:Female Characters Category:Mamma Mia! Characters